


A whisper in the ear

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets emotional, F/F, Happy Ending, Maggie gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""A whisper in the ear"





	

Alex had fought bigger aliens, had fought aliens with multiple limbs, aliens with poisonous spikes, aliens who could warp her mind. And she had survived, had won, had not let her terror overwhelm her mid fight.

But that had been before Maggie, before she had someone else to protect, before she had someone else to love.

And watching the latest alien to take on national city fling Maggie against a wall as if she were a rag doll, listening to the sick sound of Maggie's head cracking against the brick?

Well Alex was terrified. _Horrified_.

Without even glancing towards her agents, the cops, her sister; Alex all but sprints across the length on the warehouse and falls on shaky knees in front of her girlfriend.

In front of the woman she loves.

And Alex can't breathe, can't seem to force oxygen into her aching lungs, because the woman who has shown her what she had been missing for most of her life, the woman she wants to marry, to start a family with, to spend the rest of eternity loving, is lying in a rapidly growing puddle of her own blood and for once Alex is clueless on what to do.

Is clueless on how to make this better.

Reaching forward with trembling hands Alex searches for a pulse, searches for the _hope_ that this isn't over, that _they_ aren't over. And Alex feels her terror lift slightly, feels her heart kick start, feels her mind clear and finally, _finally_ , she allows herself to formulate a plan when her fingers find the steady thrum of Maggie's pulse.

Standing on unsure legs Alex searches for Kara, searches for the only person who can get Maggie to the DEO in less than 5 seconds, and when her eyes lock onto Kara's cape Alex fights back the urge to vomit, fights back her tears as the red of Kara's cape reminds her of the blood coating her hands, _Maggie's_ blood coating her hands.

And Alex doesn't have to say anything, doesn't have to scream for Kara because Kara had been searching for her too.

Cradling Maggie to her body Kara reaches for Alex, reaches to comfort, to reassure, to remind Alex that it isn't her fault. And they don't need to speak, don't need words because Alex trusts Kara, trusts her with her life, with her _heart_.

With one final nod Kara disappears into the night.

-  
Less than twenty four hours later Alex finds herself perched on the edge of Maggie's hospital bed eyes tracking over her body. The bruises coating her face, the broken ribs that had been securely wrapped, the bandages covering the wounds on the back of her skull.

And Alex feels like she can breathe for the first time since the mission began because Maggie is _there_ , is breathing, is surviving.

Lacing their hands together Alex revels in the warmth of Maggie's body, revels in the knowledge that she hasn't lost her best friend, her love, her heart.

"I love you Mags." Alex whispers close to Maggie's ear, wanting to keep their privacy, wanting her words to only be for Maggie. "I love you so much, like you have no idea how much. So I need you to wake up, I need you to open those beautiful eyes, I need you to know how much I love you."

Settling on the chair beside the hospital bed Alex kisses presses gentle kisses to the cuts on Maggie's knuckles, presses gentle kisses to the pulse point of Maggie's wrist and hopes that Maggie wakes up soon.

And if Alex sobs as she's woken up by Maggie's croaked 'I love you too' than Alex doesn't care who's watching because Maggie loves her.

Maggie _loves_ her.


End file.
